2006scapefandomcom-20200213-history
Kalphite Queen
The Kalphite Queen The Kalphite Queen,(Kalphiscarabeinae Pasha) also called the KQ, is famous for dropping the dragon chainbody, which is best chainbody avaible in game. The Kalphite Queen is one of toughest monsters in 2006Scape because of her power to deal incredible amounts of damage constantly. One of main factors that makes her hard to kill is because her use of Protect Prayers, which reduces accuracy on player hits and prevents players from using certain weapons. Location The Kalphite queen can be found West of the Shantay Pass in the Al Kharid desert. To cross the Shantay Pass, a player must buy a shantay ticket from the ticket seller next to the bank for a cost of 5gp. Once crossed, a player must run West to the Kalphite Lair entrance, where you must use a rope with it in order to enter the area. It is recommended a player takes two ropes if its their first time going there, since accessing the Kalphite Lair will require an extra rope. Once in the lair a player must walk East, then North and then follow the path to the west. A map can be seen in the image to then left, were it shows the variuse monsters which will be in your way. Evading this monsters is key, since Kalphite Soldiers (level 85) have the ability to poison you for 6 damage. When reached the entrance to the lair, two level 141 Kalphite Guardians will be guarding it, which have the ability to poison as well. Using protect from melee will easily evade the attacks. On the final level of the lair (be sure to be well prepared) players must run West, where the Kalphite queen will be laying. Recommended Equipment Group kill CBA to do this part, somebody add it! Solo kill *A combat level of at least level 110 * Full Veracs barrows armour set (preferred) or high magic/range Super sets. *3-4 Prayer potions *18-20 Sharks *Teleportation runes *1 Anti-poison *Dragon dagger (p++) or dragon mace for special attacks * Water skins to protect from desert heat * Two ropes if first time entering the area Prayer It is recommended to use either Protect from Missiles, or Protect from Magic. If you’ve got a high enough Prayer level, the 15% Attack, and Strength Prayers are suggested. Another prayer you should use is Protect Item. In a case which you may die, you’ll keep that extra item. The drain rate for that prayer is so little it won’t have a great effect overal Killing the Kalphite Queen The Kalphite Queen has two form, where once you defeat the first form it will morph into the second one. On her first form she uses Protect from Magic and Protect From Range. On her second form she uses Protect from Melee. Each form has independent attacks and health bar. First form The queen's first form uses the prayers protect from magic and and protect from missiles. How ever in this first from these wont effect you because you are hitting it with melee. It is remcomended to use the prayer protect from magic, as this is the combat style she hits the hardest with. # Start off with a quick use of the dragon daggers special attack, or a dragon mace. #Remember to eat when necessary. #keep attacking her until she appears to break out of her skin in to the second form. Second Form The second form uses protect from prayer now you can continue fighting it with melee, or switch to magic, however to keep things simple it might be best to stick with melee. #Keep protecting yourself with the prayer protect from magic. #Defeat her with melee or from a far with range. Drop Table *Dragon chainbody *Dragon 2h sword *Shield left half *Dragon med helm *Lava battlestaff. Notes *The KQ is in a multi-combat area, meaning her minions are able to poison you and deal extra damage. Specially KQ's evel 141 Kalphite Guardians, which can attack and poison you at anytime during the fight *The queen attacks can deal 30 damage consitantly *If you die you WILL loose all your items, because of the difficulty to get back to the are *Don't bring a Dwarf cannon into the room, since the Kq will destroy it Category:Non-player characters